Letters to Harry
by Thalassa Promise
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask the famous Boy Who Lived a question? Now's your chance! Leave a comment or a PM and you can talk to Harry Potter!  This fanfic is closed, however, you can still submit questions via PM to me!
1. Introduction

**I have got to give props where props are due. Thanks to my pal, Kikaromi Shiro, I got this idea to let Harry Potter answer some fanmail. Sounds interesting enough. Besides, what better way to get into character than to have them answer personal questions! ^^ (By the way, Harry's opinion of DH epilogue is not mine. Of course, if you had someone try to predict your life for the fan base's closure, you'd be a little against it, too.)**

Hello there. Harry Potter here.

Over the last year or so, I've noticed this phenomenon that has driven a lot of people, Muggles mostly, crazy, as far as I can see. The really odd thing is that it's… well, it's me. A book series based off my name. As… strange as that is, I have to say I'm quite honored. I mean, really, to write a series of books? About me? That seems a bit ridiculous, but I'm honored either way. I guess the best way to keep the Muggles informed about the wizarding world is to make them think it's a work of fiction. Thanks loads to whoever wrote that series… though I do find it a bit creepy that whoever it was knew so much about _everything _my friends and I did…

Anyway, so yeah, I came up with this information and the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, told me that maybe I should try to keep in touch with these Muggles. I've never really liked answering what Lockhart called "fanmail" (mostly because of his presence anyway), but I suppose that if people have questions, I can answer them. And if questions are answered, then maybe the connection between the magic and non-magic folk can become stronger. That would help loads of people, I'm sure of it.

So… I guess what I'm trying to say is, since I'm not at Hogwarts nearly as much anymore, I can actually use technology and talk to you lot. I've got a Muggle friend, Thalassa, over in America that says she can help. She's allowing me to use her account and such to talk to you. So, while I'm not out hunting the rest of those bloody Death Eaters or helping Hermione study for her N.E.W.T.S. (she's absolutely mental for going back to school for another year, if you ask me), I can answer your questions!

Oh, and before any of you ask, that 19 years later rubbish? Blimey, I've no idea what that is. Supposedly I get kids and I'm married to Ginny… not that I don't want any of that to happen, it hasn't happened yet. I'm only 18, after all. So… keep that in mind when you ask questions! Sorry if that disappointed you for some reason. I hope that doesn't stop you from asking questions!

Hope to be answering all of you soon!

_Harry Potter_


	2. On Spells, Books, and Girls

Wow, I didn't really think I'd be getting something back so quickly…

_Well, well, well! If it isn't Harry Potter from those books Kika-chan let me read! Who knew you had access to the internet as well? You seem like a rather well-rounded guy, though one thing: never trust people like Ron. You seemed to do that way too often._

_But before I leave, I have a couple questions. First, do you have a favorite spell? Least favorite?_

_Also, do you honestly like having someone write a whole series about your life? The book's author, J. K. Rowling, has gotten really famous for writing them, believe it or not._

_Last, know any hot babes by your place? Kika-chan says we can start getting out more when we meet her father, but meeting him after only living here a day… she says it's ridiculous, though I don't see why._

…_Masamune's yelling at me. I'd ask more, but he'd shoot the walls again if I don't fork over the laptop. If Kika-chan found another bullet hold in her room… -shivers- Not a pretty sight._

_Hope to see ya sometime,_

_Magoichi Saika_

Well, it's nice to hear that someone's read my book. I hadn't ever talked to anyone about it personally, so it's almost a bit strange to hear someone say it. Well, write it. Either way, looks like I've got some questions to answer! Though, before I do, I'm not too happy about you saying I shouldn't trust people like Ron. First of all, I'm not really sure what that means… people like Ron… but Ron's my best mate. I'd trust him with my life. Sure, we don't always get along all the time, but friends fight sometimes. So I'll trust who I think I should trust, thank you.

Spells? Well, that's an easy one. I really like the Patronus Charm, personally. I learned it from someone I really trusted, and it always made me feel better. Of course, I hate Dementors more than anything, and that spell gets rid of them, so it makes sense that it would be my favorite. Of course, I'm a bit partial to Expelliarmus as well, thanks to the fact it's saved my life loads of times. As for my least favorite, one that I really hate, in fact, is quite obvious, I'd think. I absolutely hate the Killing Curse. No matter how much I hate a person or how bad a situation gets, I will _never_ use it. It's killed too many people I care about, and it's better off never being heard of again.

Erm, right, off that grim subject. So… back to this whole story being written about me business. Like I said in the intro, I am really honored to mean so much to the Muggle world and to have an entire book series written about me. But I'm also quite creeped out by it. Let's think on it for a moment. Someone somehow knows every detail about my life. That's got to get you thinking, _How? _Where exactly was this J. K. Rowling getting this information? Obviously it couldn't be from Rita Skeeter because then the books would all be total rubbish. So I'm really more confused about it than anything. I wouldn't mind talking to Rowling just to see exactly where she found out all of this. Lucky for her it made her famous though. Glad my… er, story could help her out.

I won't lie, I reread that line about four times before I could actually comprehend it. Hot babes? Is that honestly what you call them? I'd love to see you around a Veela. They're absolutely gorgeous, y'know. In fact, the one that I've met is only one-fourth Veela, and she pretty much rendered all the men around her senseless. Imagine what a real Veela would do to you. Probably make you drool by the gallons. Just don't make them mad, though. They can be quite awful if you do, trust me. It's… nasty. But good luck getting out. I know what it's like, being cooped up in a place. You'll get your freedom soon enough, though. That I'm sure of.

Good luck with the holes in the walls. Sounds like some rough work, but I'm sure you can handle it.

Nice talking to you!

_Harry Potter_


	3. Into the Pensieve

_I'm Jenna and a muggle-born who has read the books based on you._

_My question is that What is your most memorable moment with anyone?_

Nice to meet you Jenna!

That's a really good question. In fact, I'm not entirely sure what moment would be the _most_ memorable. I have several. There's a special moment with each of my friends, of course. One of the most memorable, I'd have to say, though, is when I got to use the Resurrection Stone to see my parents. I'd only seen them a couple times before, mind you, and never so realistically. I'd seen them from the Priori Incantatem between Voldemort and my wand back at the Triwizard Tournament, and of course photos and such. But when I saw my mum and dad - as well as Sirius and Remus - with the Resurrection Stone, it was like they were really there, they were actually talking to me… It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. Even then, at that time right before I was going to make a choice I thought I'd never get to take back, I was happy. I was with my family for the first time. I think that's what gave me the strength to do what I needed to do to go on.

I've got loads of other memories with all my friends, but it would take ages to list them all. But that was a brilliant question! Thank you for asking! I hope that was a good enough answer for you.

Have a Happy Christmas!

_Harry Potter_


	4. Bloody Hell Harry What Were You Thinking

_Hello Harry Potter,_

_I'm Lacey, a muggle girl and I must say I'm truly fansicated by your exciting adevntures you've had through your years at Hogwarts. I can only imagine how exciting and thrilling it is in the Wizarding World. I admire you very much but I wonder this:_

_Do you ever think back on your life at memories and think 'Oh, I shouldn't have done that,' or 'That was the worst choice I've ever made.'_

_Love, Lacey Evans_

Hello, Lacey Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you.

I won't lie, I gave a bit of a start when I saw your name. I just saw the "L" and the "Evans", and I had to think of my mum. It was a bit scary, really. Anyway, I'm very flattered - in place of a better word because I can't seem to find one that actually works well - to hear how highly you think of the wizarding world and all that. But I believe the main point of your letter was to ask your question, and so I think I should be answering it.

There are plenty of times where I look back and think, "Bloody hell, Harry, what were you thinking?", and I'm sure that if the books follow my life as closely as they seem to, you probably could pick a few out yourself. But the worst choice I've ever made… that's a good deal more difficult. I've never been proud of any of the Unforgivable Curses I've cast, but that doesn't mean I would go back and change them. They're awful, I know, but there's a part of me that just knows they were for a good cause. There's another good part of me that wishes I could say I regret the way I looked at Snape for the last couple years. I went between somewhat finding him okay to completely hating him, hating him more than almost anyone at one point. Now that I know what he gave up for me, for my mum, I feel awful for hating him so much. Yeah, I think that's it, really. I regret that I never got to thank Snape for all he did. I hate that he had to die with everyone, even myself, thinking he was a murderer and a villain. He was the bravest man I knew. The bravest man I still know today. I wish I could've told him that.

Fantastic question, Lacey. I really hope to hear from you again!

Yours truly,

_Harry Potter_


	5. Fanfics and Ginny

_Hello Harry Potter_

_Maybe Mrs Rowling is a Seer that sees the present?_

_Anyway since you have access to the internet have you read any Fanfiction and if you have what do you think of it?_

_Also do you think your relationship with Ginny was undeveloped in the book compared to what actually happened or are you happy it didn't delved to much into that aspect of your life?_

_Batamut_

Dear Batamut,

You know, I never thought of that, Rowling being a Seer. I suppose it could be possible, though I've never heard of someone that sees the present elsewhere. I'll have to ask McGonagall or someone. They'd know. I'd ask Trelawney, since she's kind of a Seer and her great-great-grandmother or something definitely was, but I'd rather not be told how I'm going to die. Again.

Fanfiction? That's people writing stories about popular stuff, right? I think I've read a few, but I don't really remember. I haven't had all that much time for browsing the internet, but if you're asking if I've ever read a fan fiction about myself, the answer's no. That would be incredibly weird. I try not to read anything about myself, though from what I've seen at least Rowling is accurate. I think fan fiction is a rather good idea, though. It's almost like practice for a full story. Everything's already developed and the writer just creates a plot. However, in my case, I can see how it could go very, very wrong. If the people - or _characters_, I'd guess you see it - aren't like themselves, it could be very bad. It is definitely interesting, in any case.

Now, like I said before, I haven't really read the books too much. I've read a bit, though. As for my relationship with Ginny, I think it was pretty close to how it really happened. I mean, over the last few years, we've been rather busy, you know, with school or finding Horcruxes or fighting Death Eaters. During that time, we obviously didn't have too much time to develop our relationship, as you put it. But over the last year, since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Ginny and I have been spending loads more time together. Unless Rowling's writing another book, I'm not sure you lot will get to see that. Rowling predicts that, 19 years from now or something, Ginny and I will be married. I certainly hope so. Ginny means so much to me, something I'm not so sure Rowling expanded on. But at this point, Ginny and I aren't ready to be married quite yet, so I can see how the epilogue would seem underdeveloped. We need more time to bond, but I s'pose Rowling had to do _something_ to wrap it up. Though, it does make me wonder… why did she choose to stop writing at this point? I'm still on several "adventures", and I know I'll have more. Why not write about those?

Thanks for the questions, Batamut. They were excellent.

_Harry Potter_


	6. What the Slashfic?

_Hello Harry,_

_It's Lacey again, and I was wondering since you now have access to the internet and Fanfiction have you read any of these things called Slash fan fictions about you or any of the other boys at Hogwarts?_

_They're quite strange I must say, Slash means to pair a boy with a boy some people find it entertaining and they like the pairings, but some people find it disgusting and odd I just find it strange. They pair you with like Ron or Draco mostly your best mate and your worst enemy I suppose._

_Oh, by the way, thank you for answering my last question._

_Love, Lacey Evans_

Hello again, Lacey. It's lovely to hear from you again so soon.

As I said in my previous response to Batamut, I haven't really done much browsing, to be honest. And, of course, I try not to read about myself. Up until now, I haven't had any idea of what a slashfic is, but from your description of it, it sounds like a load of rubbish.

Honestly, why the bloody hell would I be interested in my best mate? It really doesn't make any sense at all. Don't get me wrong, Ron's a great guy, but I have no desire whatsoever to get on with him. Same goes with Malfoy. True, I don't hate him as much as I used to, given he and his mum saved my life a few times and I saved his, but he's still a slimy git. It is absolutely ridiculous to think I'd even _consider_ to go along with him.

And, realistically, putting me with any boy at Hogwarts - or girl, for that matter, besides Ginny - doesn't make any sense. It's clear that I'm dating Ginny. Sure, I suppose that could change (though I really hope it doesn't) but d'you think I'm going to change completely and date her brother or the like? It's mental.

Oh, and while we're on that subject, I think it's important for me to say I don't understand why people put me with Hermione. Yeah, we're close, and of course she's absolutely brilliant, but I'd never date her. She's like my sister. In fact, I think Rowling wrote something in the books about that, so there shouldn't be any doubt in anybody's minds. Besides, she and Ron are great together. I'd never ruin something like that for my two greatest friends.

Of course, Lacey, you're quite welcome. I enjoy answering your questions. Feel free to write again any time.

Until then,

_Harry Potter_


	7. Harry's Review

_Hello Harry,_

_It's Lacey again, thank you for answering that other question; sorry if I made you feel disgusted. These questions are the most important questions I can ask you. Does this fanfiction sound okay to you? If not what changes should be made? Here's the information on it._

_Title: Beware of the Girl_

_Summary: Beware of the girl who roams the corridors, she tells them one by one to follow her into the corridors and as they follow her you only hear their screams; possessed she is, can anyone save her?_

_The girl is Lisa Lilly Potter, my Oc and in the story your younger twin sister. I'll accept anything you say, but be honest with me please._

_Love, Lacey Evans_

Dear Lacey,

You don't have to worry about me feeling uncomfortable with that last question of yours. Sure, it was awkward, but someone would've asked it eventually, and I'd rather know about it if someone brings it up than not have any clue what's going on. That could become incredibly embarrassing. So no worries there.

As for your fanfiction, I have to admit that I was quite skeptical at first. Like I said in one of my previous letters, it's just a bit awkward for me to read stuff about myself or anyone somehow related to me. I mean, I know what's real and what's not in my world, so when I see something that isn't possible, it puts me off a bit. So of course, when I think of the idea of having a twin sister, it doesn't sit well with me. It's just odd, you know? I look at Hermione as a sister, sure, but to think of having a blood-relative that close? One, it makes me a bit sad that it's _not_ true, and it also makes me a bit sad because I really wouldn't want anyone else to have to go through what I went through, losing our parents at such a young age and being hunted by a madman, essentially.

Anyway, back to the actual fanfiction. So, in all honesty, it really is a good premise. It makes sense and all, that someone would feel so overshadowed by me… I hate to say that, it sounds so smug and conceited… but really, loads of stuff happens to me and I get incredibly lucky and for some reason I'm famous for it. So, yeah, plenty of people could be put off by that. Especially a twin sister, supposing I had one. Really, that's my biggest problem with it. It's so surreal, thinking I have a twin sister. It just doesn't seem possible. But I'm sure you could put that type of character in a different… relation to me. S'pose she's just some girl in the Gryffindor House that loathes me for whatever reason. Or maybe someone in a different house, since they don't get nearly enough attention in the books and all of them can do great things. Maybe a member of one of those houses would be frustrated and allow that hatred to take control of them? Not really sure, just a whole lot of suggestions.

That was a very different kind of question than I was expecting. Not personal, just opinion based. Really, I'm no writer - Hermione's really the one to ask about writing and… smart rubbish - and I'm definitely not the most creative wizard that's ever lived, so my opinion doesn't amount to much on something like this. Try asking around. Never stop writing though. It's a good thing to do. Hermione certainly thinks so.

Until next time,

_Harry Potter_


	8. Influence in the Wizarding Community

_Hello Harry._

_It's me, Jenna, again! My first question is "How Fun is it to use the Marauders Map?". My second one is "How much of an influence do you think that you have now on the Wizarding Community than you did before you defeated Voldemort?"_

Nice to hear from you again, Jenna!

Ah, the Marauder's Map. That thing is absolutely brilliant. I really wish I knew how my dad and the others made it… I could definitely use one in loads of other places than Hogwarts. I really think the Ministry ought to get one. It could be incredibly useful. Anyway, the map is really fun to use. You feel really smart when you know someone's coming around and no one else does; they all think you're a Seer or something. However, it can be a bit nerve-racking and dangerous, as well, considering if you get caught with it and they know how to use it, you could get into loads of trouble, and you also feel like you have to watch your back just because you have the ability to. If someone's coming that you don't like, that always gives you the feeling of apprehension. But above all, it's incredibly useful and ridiculously fun to spy on people with… I mean, see what others are up to, of course!

As for my influence in the wizarding community, I think that's rough to say for sure. I mean, I've always had some sort of influence for as long as I can remember - before I can remember, actually - and I s'pose that's only gotten more influential since Voldemort's been defeated for good. I guess people think I actually had to _know_ what I was doing in order to get rid of Voldemort this time, so people are more impressed and label it as ability instead of luck, though I really think luck had a good deal to do with it. But people have been trying to ask me and all my friends loads of questions since the final battle, so I suppose I've got a bit of an influence on people. Oh yeah, and Skeeter's writing a biography about me, I think, but who knows how that will go. Chances are it'll be one-fourth true and three-fourths rubbish. We'll see what the wizarding community says about that.

Thanks for the questions! I enjoyed answering them.

_Harry Potter_


	9. To Do Things Again

_Hey Harry_

_I have a few questions!_

_firstly, can a parseltongue talk to other reptiles like lizards who make the same types of sounds?_

_Secondly, if you had to do your whole life again would you try to be Neviles friend from the start? would you of acted more like fred or george or trained more and be more serious? and would you of tried to make more inter-house relations?_

_BlackWolves_

Hello there, BlackWolves.

As far as I know, Parseltongues can only talk to snakes. That's all I've been able to talk to since I found out I could. I mean, I accidentally spoke to a snake the first time, and since then tried to talk to other animals before I realized what it was that I was doing, and couldn't do it. So snake talking only works on snakes. I s'pose it's somewhat like how all humans talk the same by making the same noises, but we don't all understand each other because they're different languages. Same goes to hissing, perhaps.

As for starting my whole life over - which would be rather awful, really, given all the stuff I've had to go through - I would say my relationship with Neville would pretty much stay the same. I was one of Neville's friends from the beginning, actually. Sure, he wasn't as close as Ron and Hermione were to me, but he was still our friend. We helped him out and hung out with him a bit, and he was definitely a friend of ours. So there really isn't anything I'd change about that.

I wish I could say I would go back and goof off like Fred and George, but that would kind of take away from their tricks, don't you think? They were definitely two of the funniest people who ever walked down Hogwarts' corridors, that's for certain. As I've said before, most of what I've done is thanks to luck, so I really don't think anymore training would be necessary. Besides, a lot of the stuff I learned wasn't from school itself, but being around my friends and living through the experiences. If I'd spent any of that time training, I'm not sure it would've done me any good. That's not to say I didn't train at all though, since I worked with Dumbledore's Army loads of times and of course there was all the magic we did in school. So I'm pretty satisfied with the training I got, really. As for me being more serious, I really don't think I'd have done that either. Ron tells me I'm too serious sometimes, anyway. So I definitely don't want to change that at all.

Inter-house relations? You mean between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Well… I had quite a few, actually. Cedric Diggory was from Hufflepuff and he and I got along well for a bit. Of course, Luna is in Ravenclaw, and she's one of my closest friends. Hannah Abbott was also a Hufflepuff and we were good friends as well. Sure, I didn't have very many Slytherin friends, but loads of their parents were trying to kill me, so I guess it's good that I stayed away from that house. But I think I did a decent job of getting friends in other houses, though most of my strongest friendships came from Gryffindor. I've got a variety of mates, though, and I'm really pleased about that.

Those were some really interesting questions! Hope to hear from you again!

_Harry Potter_


	10. Harry's Second Review

_Hello Harry,_

_Guess who? It's Lacey again, thank you for your suggestions and I've taken them into consideration. Now, the concept of the story is I guess you'd call same to the first and the title is different, so basically I've changed the whole story._

_Title: Obsession_

_Summary: The bottle was filled with the medication she was required to take, but not one pill was gone from the bottle he no longer thought she was obessive over him, he knew she was obessive over him and it wouldn't stop._

_The girl is another OC and she is Tanner Lacey Ericson, she has no relations to you expect that she's obessive over you. She suffers from Schizophrenia a mental disorderthat makes it difficult to: Tell the difference between real and unreal experiences; Think logically; Have normal emotional responses, Behave normally in social situations._

_Is this idea better? Worse? Your ideas, suggestions, and support is appreciated. It's not published yet, but I will send a link since you're not familiar with the interent._

_Love, Lacey Evans_

Hello again, Lacey. You must have loads of time; you can write to me so often, but I've got hardly any time at all to respond to everything!

Either way, I'm glad to hear from you again. You're quite welcome for the feedback before and I'm glad to hear you've used it. So let's see what you've done here. Well, I think this is a much better idea than the first. It makes loads of sense, though it kind of creeps me out, thinking about someone that obsessive over me. Still, it works better and it's an interesting concept, so I say go with it. The Schizophrenia is a bit, er, well, crazy, of course, and so it would work either way. You might want to make sure that you're positive about all the stuff you use for that disorder just so you don't stereotype it too badly or anything. Could be a dangerous subject. Besides, you definitely don't have to have a disorder to be obsessive over someone. Of course, the disorder is completely up to you.

All-in-all, it's a really good idea and I hope you can take it somewhere. Thanks for keeping me updated! Good luck!

Your friend,

_Harry Potter_


	11. An Inspiration

_Hi. I like to think of myself as a very crap writer. I can think up plots but I can't write stories at all. My main category is where you (Harry) gets a family in the form of the Dumbledore's and you love Hermione. I chose Hermione because J.K always described you as being a mini me of your dad with your mums eyes but Ginny? The mini me of your mum with your dad's eyes._

_Don't you find that a little odd at all? You always though of her as Ron's little sister but what if she was YOUR little sister? That's just sick…_

_My question has nothing to do with this though but you can answer it if you want to._

_No my question is this one. If you had gone through a traumatic event such as the following one, would you: A) Ignore the situation and live life as best as you can.. B) Fight it or C) Write a book about your Experiences and let the world know what you've been through even if you think the books a bad idea because you can't technically write talking scenes etc? (Event followed)_

_Sarah_

Dear Sarah,

First of all, I would like to start by saying that you are a remarkable person. To have gone through something like that and one, be as well off as you are, and two, be willing to share it with me and others, that's just incredible. It was odd, really, because while reading your story I went through parts where I laughed, and then where I felt absolutely awful. So to say that you're a "crap writer" is a load of rubbish in itself. You're a fantastic writer and should keep it up, for sure.

Your situation is quite traumatic (and for those of you that are reading this letter, I'm referring to a situation Sarah wrote to me about in a Private Message or whatever they're called, which was far too long to include in the letter), but from the way you write and think, I truly believe that however you're handling the situation is the best. I really think all those ideas you gave me help in a different way. Ignoring it… yeah, you need to move on. You can't let something hold you back from the rest of your life, and you've got a lot of life left in you. You can't let it stop you. And you should always live life the best you can of course. That goes without saying. I think you should fight it, as well, because you don't want it to, as I said before, hold you back. You need to keep working past the hardships and work toward the future. Seems to me you're doing a rather good job of that already, if I may say so. And lastly, I believe that writing about it would help you and others. There are loads of people out there who experience traumatic things and never recover because they don't know how. Writing gives hope, at least I think so, so if others can read about someone pulling through, they will believe they can too. It also helps you to cope with things by sharing them. It also informs people of how lucky they are if they or someone they know never goes through something awful like that. So yeah, I definitely think you should do all three of those things in some variety. Honestly, it looks like you already are, in a way.

As for your early question - which you said I didn't have to answer, but I decided to anyway - I can see where that could be possible, in appearance anyway. That would be rather terrible though, to find out Ginny's my sister. She does look a good deal like my mum, though. I can safely say she surely isn't, though, since the Weasleys were definitely looking for a girl, and when they finally got one, they seemed to stop having children. If they just picked Ginny off the road, then… well, that'd be odd. Not to mention she's a year younger than me, so she either wouldn't have been born by the time my parents died or really young and someone would've had to found her or Voldemort would've done something awful to her… Either way, it's a pretty interesting idea, and since it _is_ somewhat a fanfiction idea, I say run with it.

Thank you so much for writing to me, and I really hope you continue writing in general!

Very sincerely,

_Harry Potter_


	12. Family Portrait

_Hullo Mr. Potter,_

_I'll just cut straight to the chase; do you know how you are able to talk to Dumbledore's portrait?_

_I mean, he died quite a while ago, yet you're able to speak to him as if he's actually there. And if you can talk to Dumbledore, how come you've never been able to talk to your mum and dad?_

_I have always wondered about these mysteries, so I hope you can answer them._

_Thanks,_

_soul_

Alright, soul, I'll do the same as you and cut straight to the chase.

It's really hard to explain, and I'm not entirely sure how it works, but I can talk to Dumbledore's portrait because it's almost as if a part of him is in the portrait. All the portraits in the Headmaster's office work that way. Most of them are dead too, but all the other old Headmasters talk just the same as a living person. It's some sort of magical paint or something. I don't really know how talking portraits work, though I wish I did. I just know that they think like the subject they're made to look like, so it's almost as if they're there. So I'm not really talking to Dumbledore, just a "version" of him or something like that. I'm sorry, this isn't really a good explanation… Basically, the painting is a replica. From what I've heard, the Headmaster portraits are made after the Headmaster dies in order to help the next Headmaster. So they only remember things that would be helpful for that, but they don't have all the memories the original subject had. In fact, I think each painting is made for a specific purpose, and they only remember what would be helpful for that purpose. I dunno, it's beyond me. There was never a portrait made for my parents, so I can't talk to them. I s'pose if someone made one for them I could, but it still wouldn't be the same as actually talking to them. Portraits are nice, but nothing is better than the real thing.

Intriguing question! Thanks for writing!

_Harry Potter_


	13. My Life Now

_Hello Harry,_

_Thank you for your support in this idea; thank you your suggestions, and I'll take them into consideration as done before. I understand that you feel a bit strange about having a girl being obessed with you, and I'm very sorry for making feel uncomfortable in any way. And you're right, I do have too much on my hands; god do I need a life! The purpose of this letter though is to only thank you for your support, helpful answers, and even taking the time to answer because I'm sure everything after the war is extremely difficult to handle and also preparing for another at Hogwarts and NEWTs. Thanks again for everything I don't know whether to call you my friend or not, would you feel uncomfortable if I did?_

_Love, Lacey Evans_

I'm fairly certain I wasn't supposed to reply to this, but I decided to anyway. So here goes.

Obviously I've got to say you're welcome to write any time and I will do my best to answer. You're lucky to have caught me on a lazy night, and I've been able to reply to everyone's letters fairly quickly. Anyway, I know you weren't expecting an answer, but this might be a good time for me to explain what I'm up to at this point in my life. You mentioned the war and school and all, so I figured that was a connection.

Anyway, though I am going to Hogwarts often, I'm not actually there to take my seventh year. In fact, it came to me as a surprise when I met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in Diagon Alley after the summer to get Ginny's things to find out Hermione was getting things as well. So she's the only one going back for her seventh year. Like I said, she's mental. She's obviously smart enough to take the N.E.W.T.s now and get them over with and ace them all, but she insists on going to school. As for Ron and me, we're just staying there and helping to rebuild Hogwarts. Most of our time, though, is dedicated to hunting down the remaining Death Eaters and get them into Azkaban before they cause any more trouble. It's a lot more time consuming than I thought it would be, but it's well worth it. Oh, yeah, and me, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, all of us that fought in the war, we're all official Aurors now. We didn't even have to take the exam and training for it. Kingsley's gift, I guess you could say. So that's pretty nice.

So now that you're all up to date on what's going on in my life, I s'pose it's time for me to go. Oh, and of course, Lacey, you can call me your friend. I called you mine, didn't I? Besides, you've been signing your letters with "love", and I think there's a much greater chance of me finding that uncomfortable than you simply calling me your friend. Regardless, it's been nice writing to you!

_Harry Potter_


	14. Twins

_Hii! Harry_

_I am soo excited to be able to talk to you!_

_My question for you is:" some people write stories aboutyou and your sister as in, twin sister, so, would you appreciate having a twin sister and if you did can you describe what you would like her name to and what she would look like? Can you also state some points about her life and relationships, best subject, grades, wand core and other things?_

_This is just a imagination of how you would like a sister._

_P.S say hello to George and tell him that Fred will always be alive in his heart always_

_Love (no means to offend you or Ginny_

_Violet Potter_

Violet Potter, eh? Interesting name. I like it.

Alright, so… twin sister. I have to admit, that's really hard to picture. I think I said this before in a letter, though maybe it wasn't exactly about a twin sister… then again, maybe it was. Either way, I think that, though it would be neat to have a sibling of any sort, I couldn't bear to imagine all they would have to go through, like I have. I mean, my life has in no way been simple, and if I had a sibling, especially a twin sister, then I imagine their life would be just as difficult as mine. No one should have to deal with that sort of thing, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Except for maybe Rita Skeeter. That might shut her up a bit.

But for the fun of it, I will do my best to answer some of your questions, though I have to remind you my strength is not in creativity by any means. So… name… Well, the one you provided is rather handy. Violet Potter… So that might work. Of course, there are loads of other names, and if she was my twin, I can't help but think my mum would do something like start both our names with the same letter, so perhaps something like, oh blimey, I hope she wouldn't call her Harriet. That would be obnoxious. Maybe… Hanna or Hillary. I dunno, those sound good. I imagine that she would look a good deal like me, or like our mum. So she'd either have long black hair (for some reason I can see it in pigtails) or any length of red hair. She'd have my dad's eyes, since I got my mum's, I s'pose. Seems fair enough.

Now this stuff is a bit more difficult. Points in her life? I'm not really sure what you mean by that, but I suppose I could just say what might have been her role during each year I/she/we were at Hogwarts. So the first year… well, I guess she'd probably be helping me and Ron and Hermione learn about the Philosopher's Stone. She wouldn't want to be left out of that. Second year… She and Hermione would probably be good friends, so she might've gotten petrified right along with her when they went to the library. She might play Quidditch, too, random I know, but she'd make a good Chaser, I think. Third year… she'd be freaking out over Sirius Black like I was, and we'd both be tortured by Dementors for sure. Fourth year, she'd probably be a lot like Ron and think I entered the tournament myself, so she'd avoid me and not talk to me for a good deal of time. I could see that getting rather interesting if she never believed my story about Voldemort returning, but in all honesty, I really think my twin sister would believe me in something like that. As for the fifth year, she'd absolutely be in Dumbledore's Army, though I s'pose her strong suit would be in Charms, not so much Defense Against the Dark Arts. My mum was good at Charms. She'd tag along with us for all that Hall of Prophecy rubbish. Sixth year… she'd be flirting around, no doubt, probably wouldn't see much of her. I dunno who she'd be with though. And last year… she'd use a fake name or something and attend Hogwarts still, to be in charge there. Sounds good, right?

Blimey, that's a load. Sorry. Maybe I can be a bit creative after all! Though I pretty much just copied whatever I did… either way, sounds fairly good. Oh, I think I missed a question… oh yeah, wand core… Hmm… I'd go with unicorn hair. Dunno why. Grades… she'd be bright, like I said she'd be friends with Hermione. That's about all I got. Hope that's satisfactory!

Oh, and of course I tell George. Fred will definitely be missed, but it's completely true that he lives on in George. In all of us, really. All those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts are a very strong part of us, the part of us that makes sure the wizarding world returns to normal and never falls victim to someone like Voldemort again. Thanks for your thoughts.

Sincerely,

_Harry Potter_


	15. Wonderful Person?

**Hey you lot! Before I go on and answer the next letter, allow me to apologize. I know I haven't been as quick on checking this as I should be, and I'm sorry for that. Things have been a bit hectic, as you'd probably guess. First of all, I did spend the holidays with the Weasleys, so a computer or any other way of contact was difficult to come by, as you know how un-Muggle-ish the Weasleys are. Though I did get a good start on answering these letters just after Christmas and all. Anyway, the biggest thing that's been keeping me busy right now is the flood of Death Eaters that were found out a couple weeks ago. They're running like crazy and the rest of us are working around the clock to try to catch them all and get their slimy bums in Azkaban. So yeah, I've been busy. But enough about me. Let's answer some mail.**

**Oh, before I do, though, it seems I missed a point in Violet's letter. She asked if I had a twin sister, who would she be interested in. I s'pose she'd get along with someone in Gryffindor, though I'm not entirely sure on that. She might be a bit more adventurous, try other houses like I did. Though she's probably settle with a Gryffindor, much like me. She'd probably crush on Ron a bit, him being my best mate and all, but eventually she might end up with Dean Thomas, or maybe Seamus when he stopped being a prat our sixth year. Interesting question, thanks for asking! Hope my answer was alright! Now, on to a full letter!**

_Hello harry do you like the fanfiction we write? Because I am a muggle and wanted to know. On my 11 birthday I waited by the mail box and bird watched all day. also do you ever think that you are wonderful in your own way? The sad muggle girl, Haley Rutherford_

Hello there, Haley!

I've actually answered a question much like that before, what with fanfictions and all. I still stand by what I said about them being interesting and a good learning technique for writing, unless, of course, the writers get carried away and make the characters unlike themselves. But other than that, I s'pose they're just fine, really. I told Ron and Hermione about them, by the way. Ron doesn't understand, but Hermione thinks it's really interesting. No surprise there.

Anyway, I'm sorry to hear you didn't get an owl, but being a wizard or a witch really isn't all that it's made up to be. It's quite dangerous and these days even _more_ dangerous since all the Death Eaters are running about. I'm supposing you'd be a Muggle-born, as well, which would put you at even a greater risk. So perhaps it's better that you are who you are. After all, you being you is the best you that you can be. Wow, that was really complicated. Sorry 'bout that.

Lastly… wonderful, you say? Um, no, not really. I don't really think of myself that much in that way, at least. I suppose I'm alright. Obviously I have to be or else I probably wouldn't be alive or have any friends. It's hard to judge yourself though. But I guess in some aspects I'm a pretty interesting person. Really, though, I wouldn't say all that _wonderful_.

Thanks for the questions, Haley! Hope everyone keeps them coming!

_Harry Potter_


	16. Harry's Advice Column

**Hello to all of you again! It seems like I'm having to make a lot more of these bolded messages than I thought… but it looks like I've got more to tell you than I thought I was going to. Anyway, as you can guess, I've been rather busy the last few months, between Hogwarts and Death Eaters and all. I'm sure most of you are familiar with how wizards and technology get along, so obviously I can't be using computers to communicate with you lot all that often. Anyway, I'll try to do better at replying, so let's get started right away!**

_Hey it's me haley again this time i have a different question. How should i cope with people calling me elf ear because i have very pointy ears. Also have you seen harry potter puppet pals. It might be offense to you but to us muggles it hilarurius. Also my sisters 11__th__ birthday is in October if she is a witch nshe will be in slyherin cause she is mean. Any way havr you seen. Any muggle t.v shows? If so whats your favorite? The still sad muggle girl haley rutherford_

Dear Haley,

Personally, I think it would be a good thing to have pointy ears like that. After all, elves are immortal, wise, and overall good beings. So really it's a compliment. But as with any insult, it's better not to respond at all. I know how it is, people calling me Scarhead and the like, and I know how it can bother you, but if you don't let the people know how much it bothers you, they'll get bored with it and let you alone. Or, of course, you could always come back with the ever-popular "thank you Captain Obvious" since, with both ears and scars, it's rather obvious that you have them. And so what if you do? Like I said, I personally think that's brilliant.

Harry Potter… puppet pals? Um, no, I haven't. I'm guessing someone decided to make puppets out of me and my friends, made a parody of sorts. I'm sure it's entertaining, and if I get the time I'd love to see it. After all, we've all got to learn to laugh at ourselves.

I laughed at that comment about your sister. I'm sorry you've got a rotten sister. But whether she's a witch or not, I'm sure after you give it time she'll turn out alright. When they're younger, people tend to be a bit more… obnoxious. Take Dudley, for example. Fat little prat when he was younger, wasn't he? But now, well, at least we're on a Christmas card basis. So he'd not so bad after all. Not too bright, but at least not nearly as awful as he was when we were younger. I'm sure your sister and you will get along eventually, so hang in there!

Well, as I said before, I've been really busy, so I haven't really had any time to watch television. When I was younger, I liked the Saturday morning cartoons, but I couldn't really watch them because I was doing chores and Dudley would change the channel when he got bored, which was quite often. When I got older, I really spent most of the time watching the news. It's important, because they report any odd things that are happening, and odd things usually lead to finding Death Eaters, so it's really helpful. But as for watching for entertainment? No, not really, though I think I caught Hermione watching Britain's Got Talent a few weeks ago. Wasn't on for long; she turned on the news as soon as I walked into the room. She knows me so well.

Thanks for your questions, Haley! I really enjoy responding to you, and I'm glad I was able to hear from you again! Until next time!

_Harry Potter_


	17. Wizarding World Versus the Muggle World

_Dear Harry,_

_First of, no matter what you say, I believe you are a very wonderful person. I just had to say that. This is just a pleasure to actually write to you, Harry Potter. My dreams have come true._

_And with what Haley said, I, too, hoped I'd get a letter from Hogwarts. I ovbiously didn't get one, but that's okay, it's just three years late._

_Now, I'm sopose to ask you a question not fan girl over you. (Noth that I was.) Okay, let me think._

_Got one; What is it like to be a wizard? Second one; Did you ever have muggles reganize you whenever your in the muggle streets (or if you ever are in the muggle streets) and take up your time wanting atergraphs or fan girling over you? And, because there just needs to be a third question, let me think again. Here it is; Have you ever heard about the movies about you? If so, what do you think of them?_

_Another thing, a dare. I dare you to read all of your books so you can see how accuret they reall are. If there not, can you give me some excemples. To give you a heads up, I've read all them and have a great memory. Those books are amazing. Love them. Though it is really creepy on how she might of got the infermation._

_I think I'm done. Say 'Hi!' to Hermione, Ron, Ginny and anyone eles I 'know' from the books and movies._

_Thank you for taking the time to read my letter to you!_

_Love, Emily._

Dear Emily,

Allow me to start by saying thank you. I'm really glad to hear that you are pleased to write to me! I'm excited to answer your questions.

As for your letter, it's nice to keep having hope. After all, with all that's been going on the last couple of years, it's easy for things to get out of order. Still, even if you don't receive a letter, it doesn't make you any more or any less. You're you, and that's what's important, of course.

What is it like to be a wizard… Well, it's interesting, I'll tell you that. Of course, when I first found out that I was a wizard, it was the most amazing thing that could have happened to me. After all my life had been with the Dursleys, becoming a wizard was really a dream come true. And everything was new and interesting. I thought I'd never be any good, so that was stressful, but things turned out alright. Surprisingly, after the first few years, everything simply became normal. It's incredibly odd, when you think about it. Going from a part of my life where everything was boring to a world I had never even imagined… you would think one would never get familiar with it. But the wizarding world is my world now. It's all I really know. I find it more weird being in the Muggle world now than I do in the wizarding communities. I s'pose it's whatever you get adopted to. I can't imagine magic not being a part of my life anymore.

I can't say I've really ever been "recognized" by Muggles. I don't really walk around Muggle towns too much, for that reason. Once I found out about the books, how everyone's convinced they're fiction, we figured it would be best if I avoided being seen by anyone that expected me to be fictional. So I haven't really ever been stopped. Every now and then I'll get caught by accident, but people usually confuse me with someone else… I forgot his name… Ratliff or something like that.

Well, that just sparked my memory. The name wasn't Ratliff, it was Radcliffe. Some bloke named Daniel Radcliffe. And when you asked about the movies, which I hadn't heard of, I looked it up and found some boy named Daniel plays me. So that makes sense Muggles would confuse me for him. Anyway, in answer to your question, I haven't really seen any of the movies, considering I didn't know they existed until now. I'll have to add that to my list of things to do!

Now, that's a very interesting dare. To be honest, I've actually already read the first one. Curiosity got the better of me and I read the Philosopher's Stone. That was eerie. I felt like I was reading an old diary that I would've written, except I know I didn't write anything, and I also know I wouldn't have referred to myself in the third person. So, in short, the books are spooky accurate. I dunno how she did that, J.K. Rowling. Perhaps she really is a Seer. I mean, the books did come out a good deal ahead of when I actually did these things… How bizarre. I plan on reading the rest when I've got time. I'll let you know how that goes.

By the way, I told Ron and Hermione you said hello. Hermione was very cheerful, said hello back, said she hoped you were feeling well. Ron, on the other hand, doesn't understand how most Muggle things work - he's just as fascinated by them as his father - so he just kind of gave me a blank stare for a moment, then grinned awkwardly. I wish I could've gotten a picture of his expression. It was quite entertaining.

You're welcome for reading your letter, and thank you for writing! Feel free to write to me again sometime!

_Harry Potter_


	18. Some Muggle Advice From a Wizard

I fell a bit behind, so I'm doing both of Haley's letters as one response. Here we go with another long letter… sorry.

_Dear Harry, Thanks for the advice!People have stopped teasing Me about my ears and now I have a tone of friends (unlike before)! As for my little sister she will get better I know it now because she is scared of our stepdad and won't be as for questions…My best friend samantha has been hanging out with a girl Ashley who absolutely Hates me and whenever I talk to her Ashley pushes me should I deal with that?, Haley_

Next one…

_Dear harry,_

_Well I had a strange dream last night…It was you and me in a dungeon… You were in your second year…I was in my first…We were in detention…I was a Slytherin…And then baldymort came in…I kicked him where it hurts…And we laughed at him and you kicked him again…Then I woke up…So yeah weird dream…Anywho…My class is learning about the holocaust…I wrote in my notebook"Is Germen Deatheaters who think Jew wizards are pathetic…"And my teacher told me I couldn't talk or read about you…,The no longer sad muggle girl._

Dear Haley,

First, I've got to say sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. Things drop off, then pick up straight away, so it's really hard to tell when I'll be able to answer letters. It'll probably never be consistent. But that's enough with excuses, let me to reply to what you wrote.

I'm really glad to hear things are looking up for you! Just keep that attitude and everything will continue to be fine, I'm sure of it! But it does seem that you've got a bit of a friend problem. I won't lie and say I'm an expert at being a friend - I'm sure Ron and Hermione can tell you the number of times I've been an awful friend and how stressful it is to be my friend, really - but I can give my personal opinion, I s'pose. What I would do is tell your friend how you feel about this other girl. You'll want to do this when it's just the two of you, of course, and be very open about it. If you open her eyes to the situation, then perhaps you'll fix it. If she doesn't seem to notice, tell her to keep an eye on it and then she'll maybe see this other girl's rude actions. Then again, you may want to make sure that you're not overreacting, just in case there is nothing for your friend to notice because it's not as bad as you're perceiving it. Just a suggestion. And, finally, if she doesn't care about any of this happening, it might be best to take a look at the situation from a new angle. Perhaps your friend isn't who you thought she was. A difficult thing to come to terms with, but people do change. You may be off spending your time with people that care about all of their friends.

Blimey, I feel like I ought to write up some sort of advice column in the Daily Prophet or something, though if I do that I reckon I shouldn't use my real name… that could be… interesting. Anyway, I found your dream rather amusing, though I'm not sure kicking Voldemort anywhere would've done much good in reality (though I have to say I really wish I'd thought of the name Baldymort before… that'd been brilliant). Still, a funny idea. As for your observation about the second world war, I have to say I see the similarities. You may want to bring that up to your teacher; Hermione's explained to me that, in the Muggle world, making connections like that - history to literature and the other way around - is a really deep way of seeing things. Sure, the Nazis during that time were much like the Death Eaters, killing innocent people (Jews, Muggle-borns, however you want to put it), so the connection is completely valid and your teacher should see that.

Well, that seems to be it. Nice answering questions from you again! Until later, then!

_Harry Potter_


	19. The Possibilites

**Hello after yet another long while, everyone. Now, it's come to my attention that this website or whatever it's called isn't to be used for interactive things, such as these letters. That is why this will be the last chapter of Letters to Harry, which I'm terribly sorry about. That being said, I'm still open to answering your questions! Please, by all means, if you've got a question, send Thalassa a private message, and I will respond to you there. So sorry about the inconvenience, but I do hope that I can continue writing to all of you! Now, on to the last published letter!**

_Hello,Harry! I'm a big fan! When I turned 12,I faked sick to wait for my Hogwarts letter(It didn't come.) Anyway,enough rambling! Do you have any idea how popular you are,Mr. Potter? You have 7 books,8 movies,2 musicals,a lot ot videos,and a music genre! Dude,you are awesome! Anyway,If you could date anyone by Ginny,who? Bye,Harry!_

_Sinserly, the depressed muggle XxxImNotOkayxxX_

Dear ImNotOkay (though I really wish you would be okay!),

Sorry to hear that about your letter, but as I've said before, being a Muggle isn't a terrible thing. In fact, wizards tend to find you lot quite fascinating! Now, I've been told about the books and the movies and several other things, usually fan-based, but musicals and a music genre? That's something I haven't heard of. I can't even begin to fathom why anyone would want to spend so much time on me and my story - the wizarding world, yes, but the focus on me? No - but I'm truly humbled to hear about it. I do hope that all of those things are in good taste… It would be awful to find that people are doing terrible things and using me and my friends as a medium for it.

As for your other question, I have to admit that I was rather reluctant to answer it at first. After all, I really do love Ginny and I wouldn't change it. If I had to pick, which I s'pose you're making me, I don't really know who else I'd date. Like I've said before, I'd never ruin what Ron and Hermione have - not to mention that would be like dating my sister - so Hermione's out of the question. I wouldn't dare go back to Cho, whether she's changed or not. It just didn't work out. Luna's… odd, and I could only ever be her friend. This is proving to be rather difficult. Well, I did get on well with the girl Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Katie Bell, specifically. I s'pose I could always try dating her. I'm glad this is hypothetical. I much prefer Ginny.

Anyway, thanks for the questions, sorry for the delay, and again sorry that this has got to be the last one here! Keep in mind that if you want to ask me anything more (or if you're reading along and come up with a question), a private message to Thalassa will get that letter to me! Thanks everyone for writing!

Until next time,

_Harry Potter_


End file.
